The Mark Of Scorpio
by keller12917
Summary: The city by the bay has enough trouble of its own that is home grown. Now some out of town visitors have tried to move in to make their mark on San Francisco.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over for me. Different aspects of this story were researched as closely as possible. I am thankful for the assistance I received from two individuals who helped me with my research. Those two are mchicken and EKWTSM9. I hope they know how grateful I am that they took the time and trouble to help me out when my internet was moving way too slow.**

 **Disclaimer** _I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

 **The Mark Of Scorpio**

In any big city or smaller town, crime was usually a fact of life. Sometimes that fact of life could cause heartache for not only the citizens but law enforcement as well. San Francisco was definitely no different. They had become known as the bicycle bandits. Their M.O. being their crimes and getaways were done via bicycle. Unsuspecting tourists and locals alike were their victims. While most of the robberies were perpetrated in Golden Gate, nobody really knew which area would be hit next, although it seemed they never struck in the neighborhoods that had steep hills. For almost two months there had been no real physical harm, other than a wrenched arm as a purse or knapsack might be grabbed as they whipped by their victim. It was known that while the two criminals worked together, there had been times only one was spotted. Then, one day, they tried to hit the wrong victim and that crime got two homicide detectives involved in their crimes.

It had been a warmer than usual mid-March day when Mike Stone and Steve Keller arrived at the crime scene. They noticed once again Bernie was there ahead of them. As he finally finished, he saw they'd arrived.

"While I can't be a hundred percent I would say her death was caused by the broken neck she got when she fell down the steps. I'll let you know something definitely this afternoon," Bernie promised with a strong resolve.

"Thanks Bernie," Mike responded.

"I just was thankful that wasn't my wife. I hope you two get these characters caught and soon." Bernie spoke with a tone that didn't hide his anger at this senseless death. "Claire was lucky that she'd just locked her purse in the trunk when she saw two cyclists headed her way that day."

"She was very fortunate. Good thing they didn't want to take time to try and break into the trunk. Going to Bryant Street probably saved her life, Bernie." Steve recalled how frightened Bernie's wife had been.

"I'll say it did. I'd better head back so I can get the autopsy started," Bernie stated as he headed to his car.

Steve and Mike thoroughly yet quickly did their job, hopeful for any clues they could pick up. After they'd finished talking to the witnesses, they made their way back to their car to head to Bryant Street. Mike noticed that Steve took a few detours as they were on way to their intended destination. He finally couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"Say where are you going, hotshot? We could have already pulled into Bryant Street by now. What's with all these detours?" Mike didn't mince his words.

"This area is big with cyclists..." Steve started to explain.

"So is the whole city of San Francisco or haven't you noticed? The whole bay area in fact is a mecca for cyclists. It's a cheaper way to get around than by car," Mike retorted.

"Do you want to hear this or don't you, Mike?" Steve inquired as patiently as he could muster.

"Go ahead, Professor continue with your lecture. Forgive me for interrupting," Mike answered with a smile.

"You're forgiven. As I was saying, when I was in college one of the guys had a sister who worked in a bike shop around here. It's possible she might have seen these guys. I mean if they came in for something for their bikes. I thought we could stop there to see if someone that fit the descriptions had been in," Steve suggested.

"You know, buddy boy that's not a bad idea," Mike admitted. "My question though is how do you know she still works at that same bike shop?"

"She and her husband own the shop now. They bought it from the former owners when they wanted to retire," Steve answered before Mike could think anything else.

Steve found a parking place as close as he could to the shop. As he and Mike entered the shop, they discreetly studied the customers. Mike had seen the smile of recognition directed Steve's way from the lady behind the counter. They waited in an out of the way position until the customers had thinned out. Once the last one had left the lady hurried over to greet Steve with a hug.

"Steve it's been a long time. How've you been?" Kay asked with a smile.

"Doing good. How about you and Blake?" Steve inquired after he had returned the hug.

"We're really good, we both stay pretty busy with the shop. I've got a feeling this isn't a social call though." Kay spoke with an inquisitive tone.

"Not this time I'm afraid. This is my partner Lieutenant Mike Stone. You've heard about the robberies that have been done via bicycle?" Steve inquired.

"Yes, the papers called them the bicycle bandits. If you're on the case now that means it's not just robbery anymore." Kay wasn't about to pretend ignorance.

"Yes, that is what the paper has been calling them. Sad to say it has become a widely used name for them, even among some police," Mike answered as he shot a sideways glance at Steve.

"What? What are you looking at me that way for, Mike? You know I don't refer to them as that, I had a good teacher," Steve grinned.

Mike chose not to answer as another customer entered and was helped by another worker. Steve and Mike spoke in quiet tones with Kay; explaining what descriptions they had of the two they wanted. They told her what their request was. She agreed without hesitation.

"Here's a card with the number on it to call. It was nice meeting you, Kay." Mike shook her hand.

"It was nice to have met you too, Lieutenant. I'm glad to finally have met the man that Steve talked of so often." Kay smiled warmly.

"It's Mike," Mike told her.

"Say hi to Blake for me, Kay. I'll see both of you soon as I can," Steve assured her.

He and Mike headed back to Bryant Street. Mike met with Captain Rudy Olsen while Steve worked on reports. Just as Steve had finished the reports and had looked them over Mike returned. Steve noticed an odd look on Mike's face. He picked up the reports and met Mike at the coffee pot.

"Want a cup, buddy boy?" Mike inquired.

"No thanks, I've already got one on my desk. What's wrong? Did something go wrong at the meeting with Olsen?" Steve asked.

"No the meeting was fine. I've just got this nagging feeling. It's probably those two guys. Did Bernie call by the way?" Mike wondered as they headed toward his office.

"Yeah, her death was definitely caused by her neck being broken during her fall. He thinks she was alive for a minute or two once she landed at the bottom of the stairs." Steve informed Mike.

"I hope that we catch those vermin before they hurt another innocent person," Mike snapped with a troubled look. "I wish I knew what it was I've forgotten."

Just then the squad room door opened. Steve glanced that way as he stood in the doorway of Mike's office. He realized what not only Mike had forgotten but himself as well.

"Uh oh. Mike, it's not what you forgot it's who. And I forgot too." Steve stated with a fast blush, his eyes glued on the person headed toward Mike's office. Mike looked at Steve questioningly then saw his daughter appear.

"Uh oh is right, buddy boy." Mike moved to hug Jeannie tight. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry Steve and I got wrapped up in a case..."

"And just forgot that you two were to pick me up at the airport," Jeannie finished for Mike and saw him and Steve nod, both very embarrassed. "Well, I have to admit when I stood waiting I was a bit perturbed. I knew though if you two forgot me for the first time ever you had a good excuse."

"We're really sorry, Jeannie. It wasn't intentional, I promise you," Steve assured her as they exchanged hugs.

"I know, Steve. Just don't let it happen again, next time I won't be so easy on you." Jeannie grinned and Steve mirrored it. "I had a taxi run me by the house to leave my bags before it brought me here. I should have called though." Jeannie realized the timing wasn't great.

"No, it's fine that you came. How about dinner? Have you eaten?" Mike inquired.

"Not yet. It's okay though, I know you guys are busy." Jeannie smiled. "I'll grab something at the house. Have you two eaten though?"

As Steve got his jacket on, Mike grabbed his hat and overcoat. Steve steered Jeannie toward the door as Mike followed. Jeannie knew better than to argue after all her time of dealing with those two.


	2. Chapter 2

After they had finished dinner and visited a good while, Steve dropped Jeannie and Mike off at their house. He had intended to head home as well but a call over the police radio changed his mind. Even though what he heard wasn't a homicide, he couldn't help the thought the perpetrator might be one of the two they had been looking for. It wasn't long before he arrived at the scene. He saw an officer with a middle aged man and headed toward them. Just as Steve arrived to where they stood, two robbery detectives arrived as well.

"Hey, Steve, I didn't know you'd transferred to robbery," Inspector Al Sylvester joked.

"I haven't. Just wanted to see if the guy tonight could be one of the two Mike and I are after. You guys mind if I observe?" Steve inquired out of professional courtesy.

"I already told all of this to Officer Wincott. Do I really have to go over this again?" Jack Guthrie asked.

"Just once more for now. I know Officer Wincott took your statement but we'd like to hear it for ourselves if you don't mind." Inspector Sylvester's tone indicated this wasn't exactly a request.

"I came here to take some night shots. I had been walking with my camera bag on my shoulder. I saw this cyclist, he was doing tricks with his bike. It caught my attention and I snapped his picture, in fact quite a few. It struck me then that might not have been too smart as I recalled the bicycle bandits. Anyway I turned to leave I thought maybe he hadn't noticed. As I was moving though, I heard this sound and realized it was a bicycle. I managed to duck into the public restroom and locked the door. I unloaded my film from my camera. When I'd secured it in my inside jacket pocket I left the restroom. I walked with my bag slung loosely over my shoulder. I guess he'd been looking for me when I disappeared. As I was headed toward where my car was parked he raced by and snatched my bag and took off," JackGuthrie explained.

"You've got pictures you think?" Inspector Reuben Williams couldn't hide his interest.

"I'll know better how good a shot once I develop them, but yes I think I got a pretty good shot. That was why I was so anxious. I wanted to get the film back to my shop and develop it," Jack Guthrie informed them.

"All right my partner and I will follow you back. If you don't mind that is, as we'd like to see what you came up with. Would it be possible to make more than one copy of the photos? If there are some that show our suspect we'd be grateful for the copies. We don't have a warrant yet but usually evidence of a crime or criminal shouldn't be withheld. Depending on what the photos show they could be considered evidence," Inspector Sylvester informed him.

"My shop is three blocks from here, Snap And Frame It. A warrant won't be necessary," Jack Guthrie assured the detectives.

"Steve, you joining us or just want us to get copies to you later?" Inspector Sylvester inquired.

"I'll look for a copy later at my desk, thanks," Steve responded as they prepared to leave.

As the detectives followed Jack Guthrie's car to his shop, they alerted their captain via police radio. They received his approval without any problem and stayed with Jack Guthrie as he developed the film. Steve had returned to Bryant Street. After he'd obtained everything connected with the crimes since they started, he commandeered Mike's office for quiet. That was where Mike found him the next morning when he arrived. Jeannie had driven Mike to check Steve's apartment when he hadn't come to pick him up for work. Both were worried when they found no sign of him there.

"I wondered why you hadn't picked me up." Mike finally let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Mike I'm sorry the time ran away from me." Steve glanced at his watch as Mike surprised him. "I didn't realize it was so late. Jeannie drove you here?"

"Yes, speaking of her I've got to make sure I call and let her know you're safe. You've been here all night? Buddy boy I thought you were going to get some sleep when you dropped us off last night." Mike was in lecture mode.

"I was, honest, Mike. A call came over the radio..." Steve started to explain.

"Oh and boy wonder just had to go answer it. Steve you can't always go on little or no sleep." Mike's tone was tinged with concern.

"Mike you cut me off before I could explain about the bicycle shop. Now you cut me off before I could tell you about this call I heard. Would you please listen?" Steve asked through slightly clenched teeth.

"Okay sorry, buddy boy, I'll listen. First take a breath." Mike waited for Steve to take a breath.

"I heard a call. While it wasn't a homicide, the M.O. sounded like the ones we've looked for. I went to the scene to see what I could find out. It turned out the victim has a photography shop. He was out there taking pictures. Once he got them developed he gave copies to Al and Reuben. They brought us one." Steve explained as he handed Mike the report to read along with the photo. "Copies have been distributed so that any officer might recognize at least this guy. The other guy though wasn't with his partner this time."

"That was very quick thinking on his part. He managed to unload the film from his camera in a public restroom so the film wouldn't be taken. I hope his insurance will cover that camera if it can't be found." Mike spoke as though deep in thought.

"He said it was a cheap camera but I'm sure he's probably got it insured," Steve surmised.

"Alright buddy boy, that's quite a help. We at least have a photo of one of them. Maybe we'll get lucky and be able to catch him and he'll give up his partner. Now I can call Jeannie," Mike announced as Steve gathered all the reports together. "Don't you stray off too far, hot shot."

"I'm just taking these to put in my desk drawer. They're copies so they don't have to be returned. I'd feel we were a lot luckier if we could catch both at the same time, Mike," Steve answered him as he left the photo on Mike's desk.

As an afterthought Steve was about to ask why Mike didn't want him to stray off. At the door he realized Mike had gotten Jeannie on the phone. He sat at his desk finishing more reports after he'd secured the copies in a desk drawer. After Mike had finished his conversation with Jeannie, he came and sat in the guest chair by Steve's desk. Steve wondered what was on Mike's mind but finished up the report before he met Mike's gaze.

"Buddy boy I want you to know this isn't a request. It's not even a suggestion. I told Jeannie I want her to pick you up. She's to take you to our house and you get some sleep. Is that understood?" Mike spoke to Steve in a very quiet tone.

"Mike you're kidding right? I mean we've got this break that could help us and you want me to take downtime." Steve's tone was perturbed and saw Mike's head shake. "I don't believe this."

"Please don't argue with me on this. I know we're closer which is more reason for you to be rested. And it's not exactly downtime. You need some undisturbed rest. Don't give Jeannie a hard time about this either. She was already worried about your reaction when we talked on the phone." Mike informed him. Steve remained silent but Mike knew he was peeved. Within twenty minutes the squad room door opened. "Your ride's here."

Steve rose from his chair and pulled his jacket on. After he handed Mike his finished reports, he and Jeannie started to leave. As they reached the door Jeannie turned to glance at Mike, he mouthed the words good luck to her she gave a slight smile. Jeannie stopped at Steve's place to let Steve get a small bag and an extra suit before they headed to Mike's.

Some time after Steve and Jeannie had left, Tanner took a call for Mike. He was in Olsen's office to give him a rundown of the new developments. Mike arrived back in homicide within twenty minutes after Tanner had hung up.

"Mike, Al Sylvester from robbery called while you were upstairs. He's on his way to talk to you and Steve. I informed him Steve was out of the office but that you should return shortly. That man that had his camera stolen blew up a part of the photo that might be even more helpful. Al's bringing a copy here." Tanner explained just as the door opened and Inspector Sylvester entered. "Hi, Al."

"Hi Bill, how's Maxine and the kids?" Sylvester inquired cordially.

"They're doing great. How's Kate and your boy?" Tanner asked in return.

"Just fine." Sylvester answered then turned his attention to Mike. "Lieutenant Stone I got a call from Jack Guthrie earlier. He's the man who provided us with the photo of the man that stole his camera, and possibly one of the suspects robbery and homicide have been seeking. He happened to notice something in another photo he had and blew up that portion. I got several copies from him when I went to pick up the one he had for us."

Mike looked closely at the photo that he was handed. The tattoo he saw in the photo wasn't one he'd ever seen in all his years with the department and found himself having thoughts that it was possible these people weren't from San Francisco.

"I've been on the streets many years but never came across such a tattoo. We'd better dig into who possibly would have one like that. I understand Mr. Guthrie has a team on him," Mike remarked.

"Yes, sir, Lieutenant Dean requested a team on him just to be on the safe side. We checked into the tattoo as none of us had seen one like that before. We found out there's a gang that used that tattoo as a symbol. They called themselves Scorpio. They're based out of Houston, Texas though. We checked with Houston PD. Most of the gang were killed in a fight with a rival gang. Some were imprisoned. Three managed to elude authorities. One was finally caught outside Mesa, Arizona and is being extradited back to Houston. The other two are possibly the ones here," Sylvester explained. "It was requested when we apprehend those two that Houston PD be alerted. They'd like to have them extradited back to stand trial there."

"Now wait a minute. Are they aware we have a murder here that they are possibly responsible for?" Mike snapped in irritation.

"Yes, sir. They understand that as well as all the robberies. They're wanted in Houston for the deaths of two police officers and death of one civilian as well as attempted murder of another officer who will be paralyzed for life. All that was promised them was that once we had them we'd let them know they're in custody. I think it was thought it was too soon to promise extradition." Sylvester kept his voice calm. "I'd better get back; I just wanted to bring that to you and Steve."

"Thank you it's appreciated. See you later." Mike gave a smile as Sylvester left. "Well, you fellas all heard him. These guys we want should be considered even more extremely dangerous than we first thought. I don't want anyone and I mean ANYONE to take any unnecessary chances. All of you gather around here and memorize this tattoo as good as you can."

None of them had to be told twice. Once all were sure they'd recognize the tattoo; a scorpion with snake grasped in one pedipalp shaped like the letter Z, a bleeding heart grasped in the other pedipalp also shaped like the letter Z and what appeared to be a bullet with a small cross on it for the stinger in the scorpion's tail, they dispersed. Mike glanced at his watch and knew he needed to put in an appearance at home. He wanted to make a stop on the way there. After he'd got his hat and overcoat and let them know he was headed home, he left with the new photo. On the way there he made a stop at the bicycle shop that Steve took him to. As Mike walked in he was relieved to see no customers, Kay saw him enter and greeted Mike warmly.

"Mike, nice to see you again. Where's Tonto?" At Mike's puzzled look Kay explained. "Our faithful friend Steve. Remember "The Lone Ranger and Tonto"? Tonto was his most faithful companion."

"Yes, of course I remember that radio show. At least that was what it was first. Later they made a TV program. He's at my house. I'm headed there as well. I wanted to stop by and show you something. That matter we discussed the other day we have something new on it. How sharp is your memory for details?" Mike hoped Kay wasn't offended.

"It's very good. There are still things I remember from even twenty years ago. What do you have?" Kay wondered.

"This is a photo of a tattoo that we're almost positive is on both the ones we're looking for. We know for sure it's definitely on one of them." Mike explained as he handed her the photo. "If you ever do see anyone in here with a tattoo like that, be very careful not to give away that you noticed. Call us as soon as you can. Don't let any of your workers or you or your husband try to apprehend him or them. They're considered very dangerous. I don't want any dead heroes."

"Understood. I'll make sure to describe it to Blake when he returns as well. I don't recall any tattoo such as that and there are quite a few who come in that have them. I'll keep a sharp look out," Kay promised with a serious tone.

"Thanks, Kay, I'll say hi to Tonto for you. I'd better get home before he and my daughter wonder if I'm ever showing up. Remember be careful." Mike's voice was full of concern.

"You have my word, thanks for saying hi to Steve for me. Mike ask him if he remembers Gull." Kay urged with a smile.

"Gull?" Mike looked puzzled. "Is that the name of some friend from college or a girl he dated back then?"

"It's a nickname of someone. I'd rather let Steve tell the rest though." Kay smiled.

"I'll ask him. I'm not sure he will tell what it means but I'll ask. Thanks for your time." Mike was anxious to get home more than ever. "Talk to you later."

When Mike arrived at his house, he found Jeannie in the kitchen getting supper ready. She had seen his car when he drove up and greeted him with a hug and kiss. He thought the fact that she looked happy was a sign that Steve had not given her a hard time.

"I wasn't sure when you'd be home. Dinner's just about ready. Steve's in the shower. And yes he slept," Jeannie informed Mike with a smile.

"That's good I hoped he would. Did Steve mention anything to you about this case we're working right now?" Mike had a concerned tone to his question.

"No. Mike you know Steve's not going to break department rules and even more than that he's not going to betray your trust. I do know about it though. I mean I might have been off at college but I've still kept up with what goes on in San Francisco and the bay area. You didn't forget we have television and newspapers in Arizona as well did you?" Jeannie inquired with a teasing grin.

"Well, since you know that much, I'd rather you not go anywhere on your own, if possible. Try not to carry your purse as well. Keep your license and money in your pocket." Mike was in full paternal mode.

"I promise, daddy. If I do have to go on my own I promise I'll call you and Steve to let you know where I plan to be," Jeannie reassured her father just as Steve came out.

"Well, you look much more rested, buddy boy. I'm happy you got some sleep," Mike commented with a smile.

"I feel better than I did, I have to admit. Did I interrupt something? I can come back in a while," Steve offered

"No you didn't. I was just finding out my daughter knows more about what goes on here than I believed. Speaking of finding out something I paid another visit to your friend's bike shop, Steve. We'll talk about why after we've had supper," Mike explained having seen Steve's inquisitive look. "Kay asked me to see if you remember Gull."

A surprised look crossed Steve's face as he looked at Mike. Both were surprised to see he had a mild blush. Steve wondered why Kay mentioned that to Mike.

"It's not a big deal but wish she hadn't mentioned that. It's a nickname she and Blake gave me when we were in college," Steve admitted.

"You don't have to tell anymore, Steve." Jeannie tried to spare his feelings as she sensed he was slightly uncomfortable.

"Thanks, Jeannie, but Mike's already working on why in his head. I started having this fascination with seagulls when I was much younger. When I had something bothering me or just needed to get away, I'd go watch the seagulls. It helped me to relax watching them whether they're flying or just on the ground. One day Kay and Blake found me where I went. They realized this wasn't just a one-time thing. After that they called me Gull. I never shared that information with anyone other than them until now." Steve saw understanding in Mike and Jeannie's eyes.

"Now I know where you disappear to when I can't find you at all, buddy boy. Don't worry. I promise that I'll try to give you your space at those times," Mike assured Steve and cuffed the back of his neck.

"I think it's time to eat, you guys." Jeannie felt a change of subject was best.

Once all had plates of food and drinks they visited together over dinner. Steve seemed a bit subdued to Mike and Jeannie. Jeannie knew he wasn't one that enjoyed his privacy being invaded. She felt for the man that meant so much to her and Mike. She kept both of them enthralled with tales of college life and her job. They enjoyed their time together as opportunities were too few and far between. Later as Jeannie made herself scarce, Mike explained to Steve the reason for his return visit to the bike shop.

The next morning once they'd eaten the breakfast Jeannie insisted on, they headed to Bryant Street. Their first stop was Olsen's office to bring him up to speed on the case.


	3. Chapter 3

"I know you hate to hear this, Mike. When they're caught the extradition request should be granted." Olsen's decision sounded final. "We'll see when the time comes if O'Brien could stall the authorities in Houston. I don't have much hope that could be done though."

"I understand the reasoning behind your words, Rudy. I just hope that woman's family would." Mike knew better than to argue this point.

"I'll get with Stan again and see if he could help us more," Steve offered as the meeting seemed over.

"Do that. He could have new ideas that nobody's thought of." Olsen was hopeful Mike would leave as well.

Steve headed down to homicide to give Stan a call. He wanted to arrange a meeting with him as soon as possible. He was about to pick up the receiver when he noticed the message on his desk. As he noticed the time on it he hurried back to Olsen's office with the message in his hand. As he entered Mike looked at him and realized something was up.

"Mike, the bike shop called. The sooner we could get there the better." Steve's voice was filled with urgency.

Mike followed Steve out after a quick good bye to Olsen. On the way down stairs Steve explained what the message told. They wasted no time getting to their car and drove to the bike shop. As they arrived and approached the shop cautiously the only customer visible to them was a young woman. They entered and saw Kay approach them rapidly.

"They just left not two minutes before you came. I'm sorry I tried to stall them," Kay apologized.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Kay. Did you happen to see which direction they headed?" Mike inquired as he managed to keep the frustration from his voice.

She showed them the direction she'd seen the bicyclists head. She also was gave them a description of the bicycles purchased. Mike radioed for extra units and gave instructions which areas should be covered. After almost twenty minutes a call came in from one of the units. The bicyclists had been seen headed toward The Cannery. Steve made a U-turn and sped that way. Mike shot a concerned sideways glance toward Steve at that information. Steve seemed to sense Mike's thoughts and spoke before Mike could say anything.

"I'm fine, Mike. I promise." Steve assured Mike.

Mike wasn't convinced but chose to concentrate on arrangements for a blockade around The Cannery. Upon their arrival it wasn't long before Steve spotted one of the suspected bicyclists. He sprinted after him as fast as he could move. Steve knew with people milling around using his .38 to stop the suspect was out of the question. He realized it was now or never and took a flying leap at the bicyclist. Steve grabbed as tight a hold of the bicyclist as he could as they went down. As Steve was putting cuffs on the suspect and reading him his rights two officers hurried up. Steve turned him over to them for them to take downtown.

"Do you want the bicycle taken as well? For evidence I mean." Officer Blackwood inquired.

"Yeah you never know what might come of it." Steve was glancing around for Mike as he spoke.

"We'll take care of it. Inspector." Officer Blackwood promised then they left with the bicycle and suspect.

Steve headed back the way he'd come. His eyes remained peeled for the other suspect as well as Mike. He glanced back for a split second and saw more than a few uniforms searching The Cannery as well. As he turned back he saw Mike about to descend some steps. Before Steve could move, another figure on a bicycle appeared behind Mike. He raced almost against Mike, as he moved to put his foot on the next step. As he lost his balance Mike tried to grab hold of the bicycle frame and felt a hand shove his away. Steve was horror struck as he saw Mike tumble down the steps. The bicyclist raced by Steve at such a speed that Steve barely had time to react. He shouted to the uniformed officers to get after the bicyclist then raced to Mike's side. Steve felt for a pulse and was very relieved to find one. He was worried about moving Mike. He looked up as he heard feet on the steps and saw Tanner and Haseejian.

"Get an ambulance!" Steve shouted and saw Haseejian rush to make the call. Tanner headed down toward Steve and Mike. "That bicyclist basically just ran Mike down. Mike was on the step about to step down when he came right against Mike. Mike tumbled down the steps."

"He'll be okay, Steve. You know Iron Mike. He's going to be okay. You've got to believe that." Tanner tried to sound reassuring. Just then Haseejian came back and hurried down to them. "They on the way?"

"Yeah we got lucky. There was an ambulance just two blocks away and they are headed this way. I told Wilson to wait for them and bring them down here when they got here. I hope he's not as bad as he looks." Haseejian remarked before Tanner could shush him. He saw the dark look Tanner shot his way and realized he had put his foot in his mouth again and tried his best to cover up his goof. "He'll be just fine, Steve. You know he's not going to leave you and Jeannie. He especially wouldn't want to leave you alone with me to show you the ropes outside the department."

"No he sure wouldn't, especially after you almost corrupted Steve, when Mike was out of town last year," Tanner quipped trying to lighten the mood just as the paramedics hurried down with the stretcher.

The three men moved back to let the paramedics do their work. Steve stayed as close as possible to Mike. After they'd checked Mike over thoroughly and got his vitals noted, they applied the neck brace and one went for a backboard in the ambulance before they attempted to move Mike. Tanner got the keys to Steve and Mike's unmarked car so Steve could ride in the ambulance. Tanner was going to follow behind the ambulance. After more was known about Mike's condition from the doctor, Tanner planned to go get Jeannie. After Mike was strapped to the backboard and they gently moved him onto stretcher, they carefully moved the stretcher up the steps with Steve following right behind. Once Mike was loaded in the ambulance, they wasted no time getting him to the closest hospital, which was St. Francis Memorial. When Mike was wheeled into the E.R., Steve stood and watched. He felt helpless that he couldn't follow Mike past that point. When Tanner arrived he found Steve pacing back and forth. He hadn't even noticed that others had to move around him. He managed to manoeuver Steve over to the waiting area and got both a cup of coffee, with extra sugar for Steve. They both waited anxiously for the doctor to talk to them. It was a day of regrets. Not only for Steve Keller, but it would also turn into a day of regrets for the suspects he and Mike had been after.

"I shouldn't have left him to go after that first guy. Jeannie will never forgive me for her dad being hurt." Steve bemoaned his required duty.

"There's nothing to forgive, Steve. Jeannie knows you guys get hurt at times. She won't blame you. Don't worry. She might get upset but that is normal. I've seen her upset over you and Mike both when you've been hurt. She'll calm down. I'll go talk to her and let her know what's happened while you stay here near Mike." Tanner did his best to make the words sound more an offer than a declaration.

"Thanks, Bill I appreciate it." Steve sounded more uptight than Bill had heard him in a long while.

Steve started pacing again after he had thrown his half-finished coffee away. Tanner saw others from homicide as they came in. He hoped they'd have word before long. As Steve paced he was looking down counting the tiles in the floor. Nobody knew how much time had passed. When they saw a doctor headed their way they tapped on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the doctor and headed his way followed closely by the others.

"You're here for Lieutenant Stone?" the doctor inquired and saw all nod except Steve who was too anxious to answer. "I'm Doctor Jacobsen, the examining doctor. Lieutenant Stone has at least a mild, if not a moderate concussion. I'm afraid he's got a fractured femur. It's possibly an intertrochanteric fracture. I'm guessing that just from feel. Of course we'll have an x-ray done to determine that for sure..." Doctor Jacobsen was trying to explain when he was cut off by Haseejian.

"An Inter what?!" Haseejian blurted out.

"It means, Norm his hip was fractured," Steve explained sounding more patient than he actually felt. He heard Haseejian say oh in a drawn out voice and managed to hold back the exasperated sigh. "Sorry Dr. Jacobsen please continue."

"After we've seen the x-ray, if that is the case, we'll have to do surgery. For a man his age he actually came out of this unfortunate accident better than I would have expected. I've seen some come in with quite a few more bones broken after the fall he took," Dr. Jacobsen explained as they saw Mike rolled by on a gurney headed to have the x-ray done. "Are there any questions you have?"

"He will be able to return to his job won't he?" Steve asked as he tried to keep the fear from his voice.

"It depends on his recovery. I don't see any reason why he shouldn't. It'll take time though. I mean he won't be able to just walk out of the hospital and right back to the job you understand?" Dr. Jacobsen wanted all of them to realize Mike wasn't as young as he used to be. When he saw Steve and the others nod he started to end their talk. "I need to go see what the x-ray tells us. I will keep you informed one way or another."

"Thank you Dr. Jacobsen." Steve shook hands with him before the doctor left. "Bill I'll go let Jeannie know. If you don't mind waiting here for any word about Mike that is." 

"Are you sure, Steve? I mean I don't mind going." Tanner chose his words more carefully than what he was thinking. When he saw Steve nod he handed him the car keys. "Drive carefully. You know Mike would have our heads if something happened to his daughter while she was in our care."

"Especially mine I think." Steve grinned slightly. "Can the rest of you guys get back out and try to find that other bicyclist please? We need to find him hopefully sooner than later. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"We will Steve that's a promise." Healey assured him and saw Steve nod then walk out the door. "We'll check back about Mike later Bill. Come on fellas we better hit the bricks."


	4. Chapter 4

Once they were all gone leaving Tanner alone, he watched for someone to come tell him what was being done. Steve drove straight to Mike's house and parked. He sat in the car trying to sort out how to explain what happened to Jeannie. When he finally got out of the car he went up to Mike's door and knocked. He stood and waited expectantly. When nobody answered he knocked again and waited. Steve finally used his key to let himself in and went to see if Jeannie was asleep. As he passed behind the couch he saw a piece of paper by the telephone on Mike's coffee table. He read the note that told Mike Jeannie had gone with friends to a movie. Steve noticed that she named the movie but not which theater. He hurriedly grabbed the newspaper and looked to see which theaters were showing the movie she had gone to see. After he made a list of them he left locking the house again. He headed to the first one on the list that was closest to Mike's. Steve's frustration grew as he failed to find Jeannie at different theaters. At the fifth one on his list he followed the usher in again to look for her. He finally saw her recognizing her from the back and by the jacket she wore that he'd given her just five months before. The usher manoeuvred into the aisle and tapped her shoulder. She looked up with a smile as she thought it was a friend who had seen her.

"You're Jeannie Stone?" the usher inquired as quietly as possible and heard her say yes as lowly as possible. "There's a young man who's looking for you. He's at the end of this aisle."

Jeannie looked and saw Steve. A stricken look passed over her face. She hurriedly told her friends she had to go, that Steve was there. She hurried out of the aisle as quickly as possible. She went with Steve out to the lobby before she asked what she already knew.

"It's Mike. What's happened?" Jeannie's tone was full of concern.

"He took a fall down some steps when we were after some suspects. He's at St. Francis Memorial. If the doctor's right that talked to me he has to have surgery. His hip was fractured in the fall. If you'd like to stay with your friends I could come find you later after we know more once the surgery is over." Steve thought he should have waited until he knew more before he upset Jeannie.

"No way, I'm going with you, Steve," Jeannie almost snapped then grew contrite as she realized Steve was upset too and gave him a gentle hug. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. We better head for the hospital."

At the car Steve held the door for Jeannie to get in and they headed back to St. Francis Memorial. Once they were there Steve led her toward where he had left Bill Tanner and found him on the phone. He held up one finger as he saw Steve and Steve nodded. He got Jeannie a cup of coffee and sat with her as they waited. Tanner finally hung up and came over and sat with Steve and Jeannie.

"Mike's in surgery. The x-ray confirmed a fracture. Dr. Jacobsen's in there with him as assisting surgeon. The primary surgeon for this surgery is Dr. Phillip Braden. He's supposed to be one of the best there is. That was Olsen on the phone. I updated him on what's going on. Healey called here and said Olsen wants you to call him. He'll come by either tomorrow or the next day. He wanted to give Mike a chance to rest after the surgery," Tanner informed Steve.

"Thanks, Bill, I appreciate you that you fielded that call with him. I'm honestly not sure I could have dealt with him just now." Steve tried to smile.

"Listen I'm going to get out on the streets since you're back. I'll check back in with you later. The doctors seemed confident this wasn't a severe fracture. Steve, Mike will be okay." Tanner kept his voice as reassuring as possible.

"Thanks, Bill. We'll talk to you later. Thanks for waiting here." Steve's tone was almost wishful he was the one going.

The waiting game wasn't just being played at the hospital. There was a waiting game going on around the city with the search for the other cyclist. The police had gotten more than several false leads that took them in entirely wrong directions. Jeannie and Steve took turns pacing the waiting room as they waited for word of Mike. They saw a doctor headed that way and stood expectantly. They were disappointed when they realized he'd only come for a cup of coffee. Steve could read the frustration on Jeannie's face. She looked as though she wanted to scream. He was worried and frustrated too but the sight of her face made him smile a little.

"What's so amusing?" Jeannie asked feeling perturbed.

"Sorry nothing. Just you look like you would scream if we weren't in here. I feel that way too but I shouldn't have smiled about it." Steve apologized as well as he could then heard Jeannie's low laugh.

"I guess I am feeling that way to be honest, Steve. It just seems like forever since you found me and brought me here. I don't mean to jump so fast. I know it's been a bad day for you too." Jeannie sounded more sympathetic then saw Steve's face. "What is it, Steve? What's wrong? He'll be okay, you know Mike."

"I shouldn't have left him, Jeannie. I took off after one suspect that I saw without him. When I was able to get the guy I was after I was headed back toward Mike. I saw the other guy practically running Mike down. If I had stayed with him he wouldn't have fallen down the stairs. I'm sorry, Jeannie honest." Steve felt more guilty than he'd felt in a long time. Jeannie wrapped her arms around him again as he did her.

"Babe you better listen to me now. It's not your fault, none of this was. Mike's a big boy and you can only do so much to keep him safe. They'll get the guy that ran Mike down and Mike will be just fine. It'll take a bit more time this time but he'll be fine. He's stubborn as a mule. I want you to stop blaming yourself or I will personally kick your rear." Jeannie meant every word and Steve knew she was serious.

"I'll try, Jeannie." Steve couldn't help but smile at her tone of voice with him.

"No try, just do it. I mean it," Jeannie ordered teasingly then her tone changed as she saw two doctors headed toward them. "Steve?"

Steve saw them as well then. They stood side by side gripping each other's hands and waited. The doctors got them to sit with them over in the corner so they could talk.

"Lieutenant Stone will be fine we believe. He was lucky. When we went in we found the fracture was an incomplete fracture. It wasn't displaced so that helped as well. We repaired the fracture with a compression hip screw. What that means is we attached a plate to the outside of the bone with bone screws. Then we used a large secondary screw called a lag screw through the plate into the neck and head of the hip. The design of this device allows for better impaction and compression at the fracture site. We believe that will help promote better stability and quicker healing. Regarding his age and the hour it is he'll be kept in recovery the rest of the night." Dr. Braden informed them. "He's not awake but if you'd like to see him before you head home, I can let you see him for a couple of minutes."

"We'd like to see him yes but we aren't leaving," Jeannie proclaimed and the doctor nodded as though he expected that. "So other than his hip was there any other damage I mean than bruising?"

"He's concussed. We'll know better about that once he's awake. We know it's at least a mild if not a moderate concussion," Dr. Jacobsen informed her. "He really got off pretty lucky compared to some who have taken falls like his."

"Thank you for all you've done and are doing for him. If we could see him now I think Steve and I both would feel better." Jeannie gave them a smile.

The doctors led her and Steve to the recovery room where Mike was and let them in. They left after they let them know a nurse would come tell them when time was up for that night. Steve and Jeannie both nodded that they understood. Jeannie kissed her father and spoke quietly to him. She wasn't sure if Mike could actually hear the words or not but she needed to say them. She pulled Steve up beside them as she sensed he seemed ill at ease with his partner hurt. He gently squeezed Mike's arm and silently promised they'd get the one responsible. Precisely at three minutes after they were allowed in with Mike a nurse came and gave them the high sign. Both told Mike they'd see him the next day and left the room. Steve and Jeannie returned to the closest waiting room to where Mike was now.

"Have you had any supper, Jeannie?" Steve asked in a quiet voice.

"No but I'm okay. What about you? I bet you probably didn't even have lunch," Jeannie guessed and could tell she was right looking into his eyes. "Steve you have to eat better. You'll end up in here too and what good would that do us? I'll be back."

"I'll be here," Steve assured her.

Jeannie went to inform the nurse that had given the high sign she and Steve were going to get something to eat and would be back. After she'd talked to her she headed back to Steve and pulled him up by his hand. He wondered what she was up to as she led him to the exit. Once outside she finally explained.

"You and I are going to get something to eat. Neither of us would do Mike any favors if we collapsed. Don't think about giving me any argument because you know I'll win. After all I am Mike Stone's daughter," Jeannie quipped with a grin.

Steve gave a smile as he knew she was right. They went to a place they both liked and their orders were placed quickly. They talked as they waited for their food as well as over their meal after it had arrived. Once they'd finished they went by his place for him to change into casual clothes and grab a small duffel bag. Steve took her to Mike's to allow her to do the same before they headed back to the hospital. While she was in her room he called homicide to see if any progress was made in the search. Gerry O'Brien happened to be there when Steve called and talked with Steve. As Jeannie was coming back to the living room with her bag, she heard Steve's angry tone.

"What do you mean they're going through with the extradition, Gerry?! We've got to have that guy here. His partner's still out there," Steve shouted. 

"Now, Steve this wasn't my choice believe me. I'll do what I can to stall them but I'm afraid our hands are tied," O'Brien tried to pacify Steve's temper. "I'll keep you posted on the matter."

Steve hung up without saying goodbye and let out a deep sigh of frustration. Jeannie waited a moment before she approached him. When he heard a footstep he looked and saw Jeannie there with her bag.

"You sure you don't want to stay here in your own bed tonight? I could come back for you in the morning," Steve offered as he could tell she was tired.

"I'm going back to the hospital with you, Steve. I know that's where you'll be tonight if you weren't out on the streets. You ready?" Jeannie asked as he took her bag from her and headed toward the door. "I guess that's a yes."

Once the house was locked up and they were headed back to hospital, Jeannie waited to see if Steve would tell her what his anger was about. When he wasn't forthcoming she accepted his silence reluctantly for the time being. Steve wished they were in his car so he could have the radio on to fill the silence. When they arrived back at the hospital he locked both their bags in the trunk before they headed inside. He got on the phone once they were in the waiting room and talked to Tanner of what leads they had. When they hung up Jeannie watched him as he came back to sit with her. To her he looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Later they fell asleep at some point as they sat there. Steve dreamed of the cyclist running Mike down and kept seeing him fall down the steps over and over. When he jerked awake he realized there was a blanket over him and Jeannie. He made sure he hadn't woken Jeannie then tucked the blanket around her better. He heard a voice speak from near them.

"Want some coffee, Steve?" Haseejian asked as he was already feeding coins into the machine.

"Yeah thanks, Norm." Steve spoke very low as he rose and moved to where Haseejian stood. "Anything new?"

"We've chased leads all night, my friend. Right now Healey and Rodriguez are parked outside the place they were staying. One of them is in a car covering the front the other the back. I ran by to check on you two and Mike before I went to get some sleep," Haseejian admitted with a wry smile.

"Why didn't you wake me when you got here?" Steve asked.

"You both looked like you could use the sleep. I got the nurse to give me a blanket to put over both of you. I've only been here about an hour. They're checking the highways too in case he might have tried to hitch a ride out of here," Haseejian informed Steve as they drank coffee together. "I'll hit the streets again once I've had a few hours' sleep. We'll get him, Steve, don't doubt that."

"I don't. I just know I should be out there too," Steve lamented but felt bad about Jeannie being left on her own as well.

"Jeannie needs you here with her. Right now you're where you should be. When Mike comes around you'll join us in the search. Hopefully we'll get him sooner than we think. Do you two kids need anything? Can I run pack you both a bag?" Haseejian offered.

"Thanks we ran by her house and my place last night and did that. I locked them in the trunk until we need them." Steve was appreciative of the offer and gave Haseejian a smile.

"Well then I'll take off. You two take care of each other and of Mike. Talk to you both soon." Haseejian gave Steve a light slap on the back then left.

Steve went out to the car and got their bags after Haseejian left. When he came back in he found Jeannie awake with the blanket folded on the chair beside her. He got her some coffee and sat with her until she was more awake.

"Where did the blanket come from?" Jeannie asked still half asleep.

"Norm got it for us from one of the nurses. He was here when I woke up while ago. He came by to let me know how things were going." Steve tried his best to not let on that he wished he was out on the streets.

"Steve, I'll be fine on my own. I know you want to be out there helping in the search. If you want to go you should. I'm not new to waiting on news of a parent in the hospital in case you've forgotten. I might be a few years younger than you but I won't fall apart like a basket case if you're not here to hold me up." Jeannie's words had an edge to them that made him really look at her.

"I know you'd be fine on your own. You're one of the strongest women I've ever known if not the strongest. I'm waiting until Mike wakes up then I'll probably join the search. We're all hopeful though that they'll have him sooner than we think." Steve gave her a warm smile. "Why don't you freshen up a little and we'll go get some breakfast?"

As they were having something to eat in the hospital cafeteria Dr. Braden came in. As he saw them he headed their way. Steve got a bad feeling from the look on his face and grasped Jeannie's hand in his. They waited to hear what the doctor had to say as he sat with them.

"I'm afraid your father's in a coma. I'm hopeful that he'll come out of it. I checked him and it doesn't appear to be as deep a coma as some have. I just thought you should be aware so you won't be worried why he hasn't woken yet. We've moved him to room 231. I and an associate will be monitoring him closely as well as Dr. Jacobsen. My associate's name is Dr. Cheswick. If you have any concerns you can talk to any one of us," Dr. Braden concluded and saw Jeannie's grip on Steve's hand tightened even more. "Your father's a tough man, Miss Stone. I've got every confidence he'll come out of this just fine."

"Thank you, Dr. Braden. We appreciate you coming to tell us. We'll head up there to his room." Steve spoke for both of them. Dr. Braden nodded and then left them. Steve handed Jeannie a napkin as he saw tears in her eyes. He wished it was one of Mike's ever present handkerchiefs. "He'll be okay, Jeannie we've got to keep the faith. Dr. Braden feels he'll be okay so that says something."

Jeannie nodded as she regained her composure. She silently cursed herself for acting just as she'd told Steve she wouldn't. She gave him a grateful smile. They headed up to Mike's room and saw a nurse doing a check of his vitals as they entered. She finished her task then gave them an encouraging smile as she left. Steve allowed Jeannie time alone with her dad once the nurse was gone. Uncharacteristically for Steve, he found the chapel and sat there for a few moments. Whether he was actually praying or just thinking he wasn't sure. All Steve was sure of was he wanted Mike to wake up soon. He finally decided he'd better head back to Mike's room. As he was headed down the hall he saw Jeannie as though she were looking for him. When she saw Steve she relaxed and waited for his approach.

"I didn't know if you'd left the hospital or just stepped out for some air." Jeannie was smiling. "Steve, he moved. He actually moved. Do you think he knew I was talking with him or could it be just involuntary?"

"It could be either, Jeannie. I hope it would be the first choice you said though. We could ask Dr. Braden when he got back around." Steve tried to not shatter her hopes. "Dr. Braden had said Mike didn't seem to be in as deep a coma as some he'd seen. Anything's possible."

The time passed slowly for the pair. Steve was more antsy than ever about not being in on the search. He was on the phone quite often to keep updated on what was happening. Before they knew it night had set upon the city once again. When neither could keep their eyes open any longer they camped in the two chairs in the room. They were as close to Mike's bed as they could be without being in the way. The next day Jeannie woke up mid-morning and saw a note from Steve taped to Mike's bed rail. He'd left her some money to get her some breakfast in the cafeteria and a promise he'd return by early afternoon. She went to take a shower and change her clothes before she headed to the cafeteria. Later when she returned she found Olsen there. They talked a good while before he left. Once he'd left she sat with Mike, reading to him out of the newspaper until Dr. Braden came in with his associate Dr. Cheswick. After they'd done what they'd needed to do she approached Dr. Braden.

"I was talking to Mike yesterday and he moved as I was talking. I wondered does he know when we're talking to him or was that just involuntary?" Jeannie asked sounding hopeful but afraid she'd be disappointed.

"Different patients react differently to be honest. It's not believed that patients have the power of movement or speech during a coma. I however have never totally ruled that out. I wish I had a definitive answer for you. I know it does help a patient in a coma for their loved ones to talk to them and read to them. He could've been responding to the sound of your voice." Dr. Braden tried his best to sound reassuring.

"Thank you, Dr. Braden. Steve and I were wondering about it." Jeannie smiled as Steve entered the room.

The doctors left after they greeted Steve. He went over to Mike's bedside and gave Mike's hand a tight yet gentle squeeze. He stood and watched him and wished he knew what to say to him. He finally chose to address his words to Jeannie.

"What did they have to say?" Steve inquired as his eyes never left Mike. "I mean you asked them about how he moved yesterday right?"

"Dr. Braden told me that it's not believed that patients have power of movement or speech while in a coma. He also told me he's never ruled out that it's not possible." Jeannie was filled with hope. "You don't believe its possible do you, Steve?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I'm just hopeful that we're not just spinning our wheels. I've always believed that the sound of a loved one's voice could motivate response." Steve's tone was one of definite belief even if only for Jeannie's sake.


	5. Chapter 5

At Bryant Street Haseejian had just received a phone call from one of his informants. After he'd hung up he gathered the others into Mike's office for a private meeting. During the course of the next half hour a plan was formed to take place later that night. Their hopes were that they'd finally snare their suspect on this excursion. It was decided that they wouldn't let Steve know until after they'd completed interrogation of the suspect. At least at that moment that was their plan.

Later that night a few of the homicide detectives, accompanied by at least eight uniforms, surrounded an abandoned ice house. As the uniforms were positioned to insure there was no escape, the three homicide detectives entered as silently as possible. They moved toward their suspect's hiding area with weapons drawn. He'd been waiting for a ride that was to take him from the area. As he rose to check if the ride had arrived they grabbed him. While Haseejian made sure he wouldn't make a break for it, Tanner searched him. After a knife and a .38 were recovered from his person he was read his rights and cuffed. The uniforms entered at a shout from Rodriguez. The ice house was thoroughly searched before the prisoner was taken to be booked. He made his allowed phone call to a lawyer he knew. The lawyer instructed him not to say anything. He'd be there the next morning as he was out of town. Once mugshots and fingerprints were taken and his booking was completed, he was locked in a cell away from other prisoners. The next day when his lawyer arrived, after they'd had a chance for a private talk, the interrogation began.

"Well we've got a good description of you and of the bike you were on. You claimed you just got into town yesterday right?" Haseejian inquired with a firm stare.

"That's right, I did. A buddy came out here and invited me out so I accepted. I don't know what all this is about. I wasn't even near this place called The Cannery," Jake Mehlhoff claimed.

"That's funny because the landlady where you stayed showed us a payment book she has kept for renters. Do you happen to know what was in that payment book by any chance?" Haseejian's eyes turned harder.

"How would I know? I've never looked in her payment book. I only saw a book when I paid her some money on rent in advance." Mehlhoff glanced at his lawyer as he wondered if he shouldn't have said that.

The interrogation continued until the lawyer intervened with the claim his client was tiring. They had him taken back to his cell as it was near meal time anyway. While some SFPD employees were busy at Bryant Street another was paying a visit to St. Francis Memorial. The visit would end quite badly with Captain Rudy Olsen being ordered to leave by Mike's daughter. After he'd finally abided by her wish she hoped that Mike wouldn't be angry with her. She knew Rudy Olsen was one of Mike's oldest and dearest friends. There were times though, as fond as she was of him, she found Rudy Olsen to be too overbearing. This time he'd went way beyond too overbearing and Jeannie Stone wasn't about to stand for it.

When Steve arrived at the room later he stood and gazed out the window. Jeannie and he talked in low tones as though both were afraid of disturbing Mike. Steve had brought a deck of cards for them to kill time. They sat playing different card games together that night. When both grew sleepy Steve covered Jeannie with a blanket he'd found in the closet. The next morning, at almost ten thirty, Dr. Cheswick came in to check Mike's pupils for reaction to see if he was closer to coming out of the coma. He didn't want to get Steve and Jeannie's hopes up, despite what he thought was a good reaction.

Mike shifted a tiny bit but his eyes remained closed. It was funny but Mike swore he could hear Steve and Jeannie now, as though they were right there with him. He didn't know how that could be. His Helen had been gone for years and he couldn't hear her voice this clear. It didn't matter how hard he had tried to listen at times. Then there was another voice one he'd never heard before. Mike wished so hard to know what was going on. His head hurt from trying to figure out where the voices were coming from. He almost wondered if the other voice might belong to God. The thought occurred to him that perhaps that was why he could hear Steve and Jeannie so well now. He must have died and gone to heaven!

"You've both got to be prepared. He might not know you when he does wake up. He's lucky to be alive at all," Dr. Cheswick proclaimed

"We appreciate all you have done for him and are doing but when Mike wakes up he'll know his daughter. We both believe that and won't settle for anything less." Steve spoke brusquely.

"It's best to not get your hopes up too much was all I was saying. I'll return in a while I need to check on some other patients," Dr. Cheswick informed them before walking out.

Steve followed the doctor and had a conversation with him outside the room and out of Jeannie's hearing. He'd seen the look of despair on Jeannie's face at the doctor's words. To say the doctor was shaking in his shoes after his little talk with Steve was an understatement. Steve returned to Jeannie within ten or fifteen minutes and there was no mistaking the angry fire in his eyes as she glanced at him. He gave her a gentle hug that she returned immediately, both drawing strength from each other.

"He'll know you when he wakes up, Jeannie. Don't give up hope. I know Mike and he would never forget his beloved daughter." Steve spoke gently but firmly to Jeannie.


	6. Chapter 6

As they were standing there they both heard the sheet rustling. As they glanced toward the bed they saw Mike's eyes opened. Both were very excited and happy to see him awake. Steve pushed the call button for the nurse as Jeannie grasped Mike's hand. They both noticed him go whiter than the sheet as though he had seen a ghost or maybe he thought he was seeing two ghosts.

 _"Am I in heaven?"_ Mike thought.

"Mike you're at St. Francis Memorial. You've had us worried to death! Do you remember what happened?" Jeannie inquired worriedly.

The nurse rushed in just then and after she checked Mike she went to page his doctor. When he arrived Jeannie and Steve stood over out of the way to give him room. Once he had totally checked Mike over he spoke quietly with both of them explaining how Mike was and answering their questions. The doctor noticed that Mike's eyes were indeed focused very intently on Steve and Jeannie and there was a look of surprise in his face. The doctor finally left them alone with Mike. Steve proceeded to quietly tell Mike what had happened four days prior. Mike indicated he remembered with nods and notes written to them. They were both thankful Mike remembered it up to the point he was nearing the bottom of the steps. It would be the next morning before Mike could really talk at length. When he was able to talk they learned he'd thought they'd both died. He'd seen Jeannie take a bad fall from a horse during his sleep. He'd seen Steve stabbed by a sword wielding cyclist. They realized that explained why he'd acted as though he had seen ghosts. Both were extremely relieved that Mike was back with them.

Later that day, while Steve and Jeannie were in the room visiting quietly with Mike, the door opened and Olsen entered the room. All of a sudden the air in the room turned very icy to Mike Stone. He couldn't miss the hard stare Olsen had given Steve. The same hard stare was returned to Olsen by Steve not bothering to disguise his dislike of their captain. Jeannie glanced between the two as she moved closer to Steve. She hoped there wouldn't be a replay of what had occurred in Mike's room a couple of days earlier. Steve fixed the situation in his own way by making an exit from Mike's room so there would be no trouble.

"I'll let you two visit a few minutes and go get a cup of coffee with Steve," Jeannie said casually though Mike knew her meaning. After she kissed Mike she left the two alone and hurried to find Steve. She found him standing outside the entrance and gently touched his arm. "I thought I would find you here. You need a jacket on, Steve."

"I'm okay, Jeannie. Sorry I just had to leave. I didn't want us coming as close as we had the other day to having fisticuffs." Steve's tone was morose.

"I understand. Come on, I'll buy you some coffee." Jeannie tried to sound cheery though the thought of what had happened worried her.

Steve gave her a smile and they hugged each other as they walked back into the hospital. As Steve and Jeannie sat in the waiting area having a cup of coffee and a quiet talk, Mike was pulling information from Olsen on what had happened between him and Steve.

"Mike, you need not be bothered with this now. The discussion can wait until you are out of here and on the road to recovery." Olsen tried to skirt the issue.

"Rudy, when you came in the air in here turned to a total iceberg. What happened between you and Steve? And I would like to know now before I start collecting social security if you don't mind," Mike snapped more than a bit irritated.

"We had some words the other day that came to blows. I felt he was lax in his duties when you got hurt. I admit, yes, his first concern should have been for you but he let the suspect get away by stopping when you were hurt and not continuing the chase," Olsen informed Mike with more than a hint of animosity.

"Do you hear yourself, Rudy?! In one breath you say he should have been first concerned for me than you say in the same breath that he should have left me. Steve's an excellent young man and an even better cop! He knows what he is doing give him some credit. The person or persons responsible will be caught. Steve's keeping on top of it as good as he can even while here. Are you responsible for that bandage on his forehead?" Mike inquired gruffly.

Olsen didn't need to answer verbally, Mike saw the answer clear as the light of day in his eyes and the guilty look on his face. Mike worked hard to push his temper down at the thought that the young man who was a son to him had been hit by his other friend.

"Now, Mike I know what you're thinking. Believe me that young man didn't just exactly stand there and take it. If Jeannie hadn't got between us there's no telling what would have happened. I got the feeling though she was more worried about Keller and trying to protect him than she was wanting to break it up." Olsen informed Mike casually.

"If you're trying to tell me my daughter has feelings for my partner you are a little bit too late, Rudy. I've known that since shortly after I first brought him home with me. I also know the feeling is reciprocated. Steve's been holding back because he knows how I feel about Jeannie getting involved with cops like her mother did," Mike admitted honestly.

"One day, Mike, and I have a feeling it will not be too far in the future, you'll not be able to rein those two in as you have all this time. You might want to do something about that. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and here we are talking of your partner and your daughter." Olsen had to laugh at the irony. "I'll see you again soon. I'm happy and relieved to see you awake. Try not to give the doctors a hard time."

Mike promised and asked Olsen to send Steve and Jeannie back in when he was leaving if he saw them. He left after assuring Mike he would. When he found where Steve and Jeannie were he stood watching them a minute and thought to himself Mike is going to have trouble where those two are concerned. He quickly interrupted them to inform them Mike wanted to see them again then took his leave. Just as they were about to enter Mike's room a nurse called to Steve from the nurse's station. Jeannie waited while he took the call they had for him. When he hung up he explained quickly to Jeannie then headed back to the elevator. Jeannie went on into Mike's room.

"Steve got a call, had to go downtown. He'll be back later. They've got the guy that caused your accident, at least Steve's hoping it's the right guy. Did you and Rudy have a nice visit?" Jeannie inquired

"It was nice yes, but tell me what possessed you to get between those two, sweetheart? I mean I know we're both more than very fond of Steve and I am not happy that they came to blows but what possessed you?" Mike's tone told Jeannie he was afraid of her answer.

"Wait a second, Mike did Rudy tell you that Steve fought back?" Jeannie was shocked.

"He said that Steve didn't exactly stand there and just take it when the two had blows." Mike quoted Olsen's words as good as he could.

"That man is unbelievable sometimes! Steve held his tongue as good as he could. I think for my sake and yours, although I could see he was boiling. I'll tell you though Steve never struck a blow at all. Rudy hit Steve. When Steve hit the corner of the bedside stand I saw blood and I felt it was best to get between them. Steve was at a disadvantage and if I thought it would not hurt his career I wouldn't have held him back. Rudy deserved to get hit. I hate to say that but he did, but Steve never laid a hand on him," Jeannie explained candidly.

Mike nodded. He knew his daughter wasn't sugar-coating anything at all. He also knew Steve's character and knew it sounded just like Steve to do his best to not cause trouble for Mike if it could be helped. Jeannie and Mike sat visiting with each other happily while downtown Steve had arrived at homicide. He saw Haseejian and Tanner in the interrogation with the suspect Jake Mehlhoff. Haseejian had taken up the discussion once again of the renter book the landlady kept.

"Well, my friend that book showed you had been in San Francisco since six months ago. I found it funny that your name was on the books along with Marcos Richards when you claimed you just got in town." Haseejian saw Steve and waved his arm motioning for him to come in with them. They'd called Steve in hopes of getting a reaction from the suspect. The second Steve was entering the interrogation room the prisoner started getting agitated. He'd recognized Steve as one of the cops that had been after him. He'd heard talk around about how close the hurt cop and this cop were and what might happen to someone who hurt the other. He knew it could be just talk but the look on Steve's face and in his eyes put a fear into Jake Mehlhoff.

"All right it was me; I ran my bike at him when he turned and saw me. He went tumbling down those steps. I didn't mean to kill him honest I didn't," Jake Mehlhoff ranted out of fear.

The ones in the interrogation room looked at Steve smiling knowing he had arrived just at the right time. The best part of it was Mehlhoff's attorney was already there with him when he made his statement even though he tried to quieten him. A police stenographer was brought up to take Jake Mehlhoff's official statement. Steve stood over in the corner. His eyes were focused on what everyone thought was the suspect, but actually Steve was just staring into space. After the official statement was taken and signed, Mehlhoff was taken to a cell to wait to be brought up before a judge. They all knew that was just a formality as Texas Rangers were on their way in to take Jake Mehlhoff back. Haseejian had excused himself while the official statement was being taken. After Mehlhoff was led away to the cell the others could hear laughter coming from Haseejian and saw he was on the phone. Haseejian saw Steve and the others as they came out and called to Steve.

"Steve, Mike wants to speak with you," Haseejian announced and chuckled lowly. "I had to let him know how the guy folded once he saw you."

Steve got on the phone with Mike. He confirmed what Haseejian had told him. They talked a few minutes then hung up so Steve could get back to the hospital. He stopped first to speak with O'Brien about the suspect that had confessed. He wanted to know if they were going to lose him back to Houston too or he'd stand trial here first. O'Brien knew better than to beat around the bush with Steve and told him the truth of the matter. Steve wasn't very happy about the extradition but felt grateful they had Mike back.

When Steve returned to the hospital Jeannie left the room after she gave Steve a welcoming smile. Mike had Steve sit by the bed so they could talk. Steve was a bit worried that he was in trouble. As hard as he tried, he honestly couldn't think of what he might have done.

"Have I done something wrong, Mike?" Steve tried to hide the worry he felt.

"No, buddy boy. You had something wrong done to you and I wanted to apologize for how Rudy talked to you and for him hitting you. Jeannie told me what happened with him. I know he's our superior but if you want to file a grievance against him with internal affairs you can. I'll back you up because I know my daughter doesn't sugar-coat anything if she can help it. It's up to you, Steve. Jeannie's told me she would be a witness for you." Mike gave him a reassuring smile.

"I don't have to decide right now do I? I mean I never thought about being able to do that. I'll admit there's no love lost between us especially after that day." Steve was a bit flustered.

"No decision necessary right now. Take your time, son. Just wanted you to know that the option is open to you, Steve." Mike gave Steve's forearm a firm grasp and Steve gave him a slight smile.

The door opened just then and both looked toward it expecting to see Jeannie. Instead they saw the physical therapist they'd been told about that would be coming. Steve helped the therapist with getting Mike out of the bed so he could walk some. Once they had Mike out in the hall Steve and Jeannie remained close just in case they were needed. Both were slightly amazed they'd get Mike on his feet this soon. They were all pleased to see he was doing better than they thought he might. The physical therapist only let Mike work a small amount of time the first day. He told Steve and Jeannie of different exercises and muscle massage they could do that might help Mike in between the walks. Once they were back at the room Mike was helped back to bed with the therapist promising tomorrow they'd walk twice. He did muscle massage on Mike so Steve and Jeannie could know how it was done. Both watched carefully and when the therapist had left they both gave it a try. There was a knock on the door and Steve hurriedly covered Mike just as the door opened. Mike was pleased to see a few of his men from homicide.

"It's great to see you back in the world, Mike. We've missed you." Healey greeted him with a warm handshake.

"I'm very happy to be back, too. I've missed you guys as well. Tell me something though; who's minding the store?" Mike teased.

"Oh we left some there to take care of things. We just came by to see you a few minutes before we headed home for the night." Haseejian gave Mike a beaming smile.

"I'm glad you guys did." Mike smiled at the Armenian detective. "The kids here needed some reinforcements."

"Speaking of the kids. Steve I meant to ask what happened to your forehead. Did Jeannie finally clean your clock when she found out you were dating all the women of San Francisco?" Haseejian joked as he glanced at Jeannie and Steve.

"You've got the wrong guy there, Norm. You're the one that dates every woman in San Francisco not to mention the whole surrounding area," Steve teased back with a blush as he looked toward Jeannie.

"That was cold, my friend. You forgot the whole state." Haseejian grinned then patted his pocket as though he remembered something. "Well one woman came by the squad room looking for you earlier. I knew you didn't mind older women but I didn't know you liked them as old as this one was."

Steve saw Jeannie give him a sharp look. He wished all of a sudden Haseejian would give it a rest. He gave Jeannie's hand a reassuring squeeze that made her smile.

"Norm give it a rest huh." Steve muttered with a slight head jerk toward Jeannie and saw Haseejian nod. "Was there really someone there looking for me or were you just trying to stir up trouble?"

"Yeah there actually was. It was Olsen's wife. She left this for you." Haseejian's tone grew serious as he handed Steve an envelope.

"Thanks." Steve pocketed the envelope. "I'm going for a coke anyone else want anything?"

All declined and continued visiting with Mike as Steve left quietly. Steve went to the waiting area's far corner and opened the envelope. He read silently the letter Olsen's wife had written. Jeannie came in search of him after about five minutes. He handed her the letter for her to read. As she read she wondered if this would have an effect on Steve's decision about the grievance.

"It was nice of her to apologize for his actions. I wish he'd do the same though. Have you decided what you're going to do?" Jeannie inquired as she handed the letter back.

"Not yet. Mike said I could think about it. I'll give it some thought for a day or two. I'm sure by then I'll know my decision." Steve gave her a warm smile. "Thanks for being willing to be a witness. I really appreciate it."

"For you Steve, anything; anytime, anywhere," Jeannie smiled and they headed back to Mike's room before visiting hours were over.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sometimes when we write a story there might be some detail that we just didn't include in our story. Thanks to a review given by Sylvia Elaine I had time to include such a detail in this final chapter. She had stated she felt Olsen should have to apologize for his actions and words to Steve at the hospital. When I first wrote the final chapter I had intended it to just be let go with Steve's decision to not file a grievance against Olsen. After I read Sylv's review I realized an apology was definitely needed in here somewhere, whether Olsen liked to apologize or not.**

 **So Sylv thank you for helping me to be able to write that part that would have gone unwritten.** **This chapter is for you.**

 **Epilogue**

When visiting hours were over that night a nurse ran the guys from homicide out of Mike's room. Mike had suggested that Steve and Jeannie head out too. He knew they had to be tired having been camped out at the hospital for almost a week. They finally gave in after a bit of hesitation about Mike being left alone. Jeannie and Mike hugged as tight as they dared. Mike gripped Steve's hand firmly and they gave each other a wink. Steve drove Jeannie home with the intention of going home in a few minutes. He and Jeannie sat together on the couch talking with each other. Before they realized it they had fallen asleep in the middle of a sentence. Jeannie woke up in the middle of the night. She pulled Steve's legs up on the couch. She got a blanket and pillow from her closet and got Steve laid back on the couch. After she'd covered him up she went to bed in her room. The next morning, the smell of cooking woke Steve. He had almost forgotten where he was. After the blanket was folded he left the pillow on top of it on the couch and went toward the kitchen.

"Morning. Sorry I fell asleep. I'll head home." Steve felt a bit uncomfortable.

"You've got time for a shower before breakfast. I know you need a change of clothes but that can wait until after you've eaten." Jeannie gave him a smile that put him at ease.

After he'd showered and dressed he headed back to the kitchen. Over breakfast they talked of Mike and arrangements for his physical therapy once he was discharged. Steve helped with the dishes before he drove Jeannie to the hospital. On the way they stopped at his place for him to dress for work. He knew he needed to put in an appearance there for a little while. Once at the hospital he walked Jeannie up to Mike's room and talked with them a few minutes before he headed for Bryant Street. The next day Steve gave Mike his decision about Olsen. Mike's esteem he held for Steve rose even higher as he heard Steve's words. Mike was pleased that Steve chalked Olsen's actions up to him being highly emotional and declined filing a grievance. A thought in Mike's head though concerning the incident with Olsen remained hidden within himself. Mike knew there would be plenty of time later for that thought to be revealed to Steve.

Mike wouldn't be discharged for another two weeks. Once he was discharged he attended physical therapy. Steve moved in to Mike's during Mike's recovery so he would be closer. He kept Mike up to date on what was happening at work. Besides physical therapy appointments, Jeannie and Steve also worked with him at home. They helped him with the exercises and massage they had been instructed in. Jeannie had to return to school with regret. She wanted to be home until Mike was completely healed. Finally after four months Mike was given the all clear by Dr. Braden and happily returned to work.

Mike had only been back two days when he paid a visit to Olsen's office. As he knocked he heard the familiar gruff voice bark that the door was open. As Mike entered Olsen rose to his feet and uncharacteristically held a chair for Mike to sit in.

"This is a pleasant surprise Mike. I was going to pay you a visit soon but wanted to give you time to get settled in again." Olsen explained. "What can I do for you Mike?"

"Rudy I won't beat around the bush. I'm here to tell you that you owe Steve an apology for your actions and words at the hospital. Your wife even apologized to Steve for what you had done and said. Yet you still have not given the faintest statement that you did any wrong. I want you to know that he very well could have filed a grievance against you. He has a reliable witness to what took place and my full backing. That young man that you seem to have so much against chose to let it go. I honestly don't think I would have if I had been him Rudy. In fact I'm not letting it go, because I'm not Steve. Rudy you either will give Steve a personal apology or I will be filing that grievance for him. The choice is yours." Mike snapped. "And don't bother with the story of he didn't stand and just take it. If you recall I said he has a reliable witness to all that took place. She was glad to tell me every exact detail."

"Jeannie? I had almost forgotten somehow." Olsen was a bit embarrassed now.

"That's right Jeannie. And Jeannie arrives in just a little while. When Steve and I have picked her up we're coming back here. By three fifteen your decision of apologizing or not needs to be made. If you choose to we'll see you in homicide. If not..." Mike gave the Stone glare to Olsen to complete what else he was going to say as he rose from the chair. "Three fifteen Rudy. I''ve got to go.

Within half an hour of Mike's return to homicide squad room he and Steve headed to San Francisco International Airport. Jeannie's plane had arrived a couple minutes early and she was waiting for them. After joyous greetings were exchanged between the three, Steve picked up her suitcases and led the way to the car. Mike explained they would take her to eat in a while after something was attended to at Bryant Street. Steve looked at Mike curiously wondering what he was being secretive about. Once they arrived back at Bryant Street Mike led the way to homicide. Steve shot Mike and Jeannie a surprised look when he saw Olsen waiting by his desk. Jeannie shook her head indicating she had no idea.

"Keller I've got something to say to you. It should have been said long ago." Olsen broke off as he seemed embarrassed. A glance from Mike helped him to go on. "What happened at the hospital between us I wanted to apologize for that. I was dead wrong in both my actions and my words. I hope you can accept my apology."

Steve looked at the offered hand then Jeannie and Mike. He saw a bit of anger in Jeannie's face. He shook Olsen's hand as he recalled what he'd said to Mike in the hospital.

"We were both in a very emotional state that day Captain Olsen. Apology accepted." Steve's tone was as sincere as he could make it.

Olsen nodded and thanked Steve before he headed toward the door. After he'd left Mike looked with pride at Steve and cuffed the back of his neck. He saw the slight anger in Jeannie's face and spoke up rather than letting the storm brew longer.

"Alright sweetheart what's got you stirred up?" Mike inquired hopeful he wouldn't regret asking.

"He didn't seem to be genuinely sorry. I'm glad he at least apologized but he could have sounded more sincere." Jeannie didn't mince words.

"As you said Jeannie he at least apologized. That's more than I expected. I've got a strong feeling he had someone give him a strong nudge." Steve grinned at Mike.

After the apology was over, Mike took both Steve and Jeannie out to eat before they took Jeannie home to De Haro Street. When Mike was at work, Steve and the others hovered over him almost constantly. One day when he'd been back about two weeks, Mike almost blew a gasket at the way Steve was mother henning him.

"You remember what you've called me before? That name that you gave me when I over worry about you?" Mike's mouth was tight and his voice as even as he could keep it.

"You mean momma?" Steve asked wondering where this was going.

"That's it! Well momma would you ease up some on me?" Mike's tone was sharp but he had a smile.

"All right, Mike point taken." Steve gave him a grin. "Momma's retired for now. Just wait until Jeannie's back home."

Mike shook his head at Steve and threw a writing pad at him as he made a fast getaway from Mike's office.


End file.
